Chapter 6.4
'''Something Missing II Chapter 4 '''is the fourth chapter of Season 6 and the thirty-fifth chapter of ēlDLIVE. Summary At the ēlDLIVE HQ, everyone is shocked at seeing Laine's eye send an SPH signal to the Solar System District Station. The eye is apparently an artificial eye implanted some time ago, now considered a part of his body, so it can't be gouged out. Bunyu, enraged, orders the walls of the jail to be lowered so no more signals can be sent, and then leaves, promising to find a way to gouge out Laine's eye. Dr. Love and Taro learn from Laine that he had awakened Madigan from cold sleep. Taro is shocked that Madigan is in the station, since he was told that he's on a business trip. He excitedly praises Madigan as someone who's very capable at his job, even though he goes on rampages sometimes. Laine is less excited, since he doesn't think Madigan is very reliable, even though he's very strong. According to him, Madigan uses a very powerful martial art called Widmark, which was supposed to have died out along with its founding family. Laine implies that Madigan is part of that family, but is using his SPH to hide it. Outside the station, the CID has mixed emotions seeing their boss. Chips is overjoyed, Misuzu is nervous and cautious, and Veronica is awed by his skill but annoyed, remembering how he'd used to yell for no reason. According to her, Misuzu was depressed after working with Madigan must be because she saw how powerful he is. While Veronica was ranting about how much she hates him, Madigan gives Misuzu some oxygen sticks to give to the others. Chuuta, still recovering from almost asphyxiating to death, is confused and wondering who that man is. He becomes unconscious while thinking it'd be great if everything was just a dream. Chuuta wakes up inside the Janluno-R. They are in a hidden room separated from the rest of the spaceship, so there's no concern about infection. Chuuta learns that the strange man is named Madigan and is his boss. He recalls that Misuzu told him to run away from him if he meets him. Everyone else is confused as to why Madigan has been put into cold sleep when they'd been told he was on a trip. He explains that Laine didn't agree with his investigation methods, but couldn't get rid of him because of his talents, so he froze him. Nobody believes that Laine would do that, annoying Madigan. He then switches the topic to why everyone in the station is dead. They start explaining and end up in tears. After they composed themselves, Madigan shows them an image of the cargo ship they inspected during the birthday party, which is now flying above Earth. This shocks everyone, since they saw it warping away. Inside the cargo ship, McCay and Cherrill are passing the time while everyone else is on Earth. McCay, bored, riles Cherrill into fighting him, but before they get anywhere, they are interrupted by Lili. Trumbo calls from Earth to tell them about the discovery of a clue that will lead them to the location of the "blueprint", carved into a dragonfly that's emitting a little SPH. He then starts squeezing it. In the station, Madigan asks Chuuta to show him the list of the crew members. He is shocked when the pictures of the crew members in the data are completely different than the people he saw and scanned in the cafeteria. The data from that has disappeared. Madigan comes to the conclusion that the group they saw were the ones who killed everyone in the station. He decides that they are going to raid the cargo ship. Chips is hesitant since that would be illegal without documents, but Madigan doesn't care, telling them that they have to decide right now whether or not they are going to come with him. Madigan's speech reminded Chuuta of Virgil, who was one of his pupils. He proclaims that this is a revenge battle. One by one, they decide to go, even Chips. Madigan leaves, telling them to get ready. Chuuta is awed by Madigan's strength and indifference to the rules. He wonders if Misuzu had been over-reacting in regards to him, but Misuzu doesn't seem to think anything of him; she's just tired. Chuuta is resolved to find out if those guys in the cafeteria really are the culprits. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters